Ill be there
by UniqueCooper
Summary: So this is pretty much a story about Emmett and Edward In high school together Edward is super popular and dating Jasper at the time while Emmett is very shy and Edwards's best friends. They are all openly gay in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own twilight just 14 Edward posters a calendar 2 Edward blankets and a twilight clock. **

**Soooo this is my first ever fanfic so just go with me here and if I screw something up to bad then just let me know so I can get better. (If possible do it nicely please****) **

**So this is pretty much a story about Emmett and Edward In high school together Edward is super popular and dating Jasper at the time while Emmett is very shy and Edwards's best friends. They are all openly gay in this story **

**Ill Be There **

Emmett POV

I hated knowing that I could never have him all because of that stupid asshole Jasper. Now don't get me wrong the dudes a nice guy and all but he has my Edward and for that he can go die in a whole I know that's harsh but I just love him so much to see him with someone else just kills me. Damn that perfect man.

"Hey dude are you coming or do you wanna just stand there the whole time and I can go home alone" Edward laughs from behind the wheel of his Volvo, which I should be in right now. Its Friday and that means its just me and Edwards time no stupid nasty boyfriend. Jasper hates Fridays because he knows that I have a huge crush on Edward and is always trying to get Edward to cancel on me but it never works.

"Yeah, Yeah Im coming just chill" I breathe totally still lost in thought.

If you knew Edward then you would know why I'm like this he's every gay man and straight women's dream. His hair as copper and a penny I swear at times it can be freakin red. He is really lanky but still has a perfect six pack ( which I have gotten the pleasure to see on more than one occasion) . His jaw is perfectly chiseled and he always has just a little bit of stubble most days. In other words he's perfect.

Me on the other hand well I know im pretty hot but ive got nothing on Edwards unlike Edward whose all lanky and full of subtle muscles im just huge almost bear like but Edward says it works for me. I have short black hair and golden eyes the color of honey. We would look perfect together I think to myself with a smile.

"What's got you all happy and smiley mister" Edward asked as I climbed into the seat beside him.

"Nothing really just thinking about some stuff" I say careful to evade the truth.

"Well whatever you were thinking you should think more often you look beautiful when you smile I love your dimples" Edwards says wistfully , now when Edwards first started saying these things my heard rate went off the roof thinking that maybe just maybe he was flirting. But years of being in love with the man made me realize that he's just being honest.

**Ok sooo pretty much Emmett is head over heals in love and Edwards not …. Or is he who knows, well ur about to find out .**

**Think its kinda short but kinda lacking on the time frame here so next ones I think will be longer. **

**Next chapter: Edward and Emmett spend there Friday together Edward calls Jasper and hears something interesting and some major Emmett and Edward "Bonding" time **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ill Be There **

**K sooo ahh this actually took me a little longer than I thought it would to come up with. But thanks to the lovely reviews I actually think im getting somewhere with this. So it begins again. Think this one might be kinda short cus I don't have much time its Spring Break people **

**Disclaimer: Do not own twilight just 14 Edward posters a calendar 2 Edward blankets and a twilight clock.**

Finally getting back to Edwards place I noticed that he had been unreasonably quiet the whole way here. This is very strange seeing as Edward is one of the most talkative people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"Emmett ahhh I kinda have something I gotta tell you" Edward says avoiding eye contact with me. What could be so serious that he can't even look at me anymore. Now Im seriously worried.

"Yeah what is it Edward?" I figure seeing as were nothing more than friends whatever he has to say cant be that bad. Unless of course hes about to tell me that hes gonna go elope with Jasper, then the shits about to hit the fan. But seeing as Edward is a pretty sensible person I highly doubt that's what hes gonna say.

"Well ahh about me and Jasper .. Well something sorta happened yeahh …" Oh god Ohh god please don't let me have a panic attack in side of the mans house.

"Edward just spit it out already" now im getting pretty anxious.

"Well soo we started talking about our future together and going to college and what not " Noooo this cant be happening I can actually feel the bile rising in my throat as he speaks and I can definitely feel the signs of a panic attack somewhere in there too.

" He wanted to move in with me and I told him I couldn't" Edward said quietly .

PANIC PANIC PANIC that's all I can think about as im standing here listening to the love of my life tell me hes gonna go run off and get hitched with his boyfriend that I was never existed. I only wanted Edward to be happy but why cant be he happy with me?

" … so we broke up"

Wait what ?

"why would you break up when your going to get married?" I ask slightly confused

"Emmett what the hell are you talking about I love you" Edward said angry at first but with every passing word seemed to get more and more shy.

So now im officially confused I don't know if I just missed a huge chuck of this conversation or if in my panic attack I fell, hit my head died and am now in heaven. Either way I don't suppose it matters cus if heaven is Edward telling me he loves me then I will be more than happy to keep up a permanent residence here, but then again if im still alive and he told me this I suppose that would make everything ten times better so I think I better get .

"So wait you love me?"

**So ahha yes the end for now **

**Extremely short yes I know anyways Jasper and Edward over Emmett and Edward nope not yet orrr maybe soo who knows. **

**Next chapter: Emmett has a little conversation with Jasper that turns into something more than just talking. Never got to that Emmett / Edward bonding so that will be happening soon and that's it **

**review and tell me how to make this better **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Own no twilight characters.**

**So this is the conversation that Emmett has with Edward that will make you understand how important Edward really is.**

**Ill be There **

"Yeah I do, well I guess I always have I was just afraid that if I told you it would ruin our friendship and Emmett you don't have to love me back the way I do but please don't leave me I need you, I'll take whatever I can get" Edward pleaded with me and all I could do was stand there like a dumbass with my mouth hanging open no less. The man of my dreams just confessed his love for me and all I can do is stand there like an idiot. Just then my phone rand ending whatever stupid thought that was about to make its way onto my lips. I looked down at the stupid phone glaring at the name of whoever dared to interrupt the happiest moment of my life with this stupid unimportant phone call. Looking down I saw the name that if I wasn't so damned angry at the moment would have possibly made my heart stop beating. Jasper Whitlock. Should have been expecting that, I mean the man just found out that his boyfriend was leaving him for his best friend obvious move would be to attack said best friend. It seemed Edward was thinking the same thoughts.

" you don't have to answer you know, you don't owe him anything really, this was all my doing and I already talked to him so there is really nothing else he can say on the matter. It's not like I'm going to change my mind." Edward whispered most likely to calm my raging heart that im sure he could here from his side of the Cullen couch.

Thinking about it everything that he said was true. So yeah Edward wanted me instead of Jasper which was almost pretty unbelievable all on its own, but hey who am I to argue with fate. But at the same time there was something inside me and believe me when I saw it was a very small part that felt kinda bad for Jasper. I mean it wasn't like he was a terrible person. They didn't break up because of Jasper being a douche or cheating or anything. It was just a poor guy who fell in love with the wrong guy.

Either way I felt like I owed him some time of explanation or at least let him know that whatever happened with him and Edward he was still my friend and even though he probably wouldn't want to he could still come to me with anything that he needed.

Of course by the time I figured all of this stuff out it was too late to answer the call so I called him back.

Hey Jasper so umm yeah you called?

Yeah I called to say that well, I know that you have been In love with Edward for a really long time and I think somewhere inside me I even knew that he at least liked you too. And I just wanted to let you know that I really have no hard feelings about what happened all I want is for Edward to be happy and I will admit it would be so much better if he could be happy with me but its whatever.

So … so wait you mean you don't care at all that we are together. I mean you guys have been together for years and you just going to let him go just like that. No yelling or pleading nothing? You really don't care about him do you?

To say I was pissed at the moment would be an understatement here he was with the best man in the whole world to call his own and as soon as he loses him he's just gonna give up like he was worth nothing?

No Emmett wait you have to understand that's not what Im saying here at all. Look you have been best friends since before I even knew Edward existed and then he met me and we started dating now tell me why didn't you ever tell Edward how you felt about him?

Well because … I don't know he was happy with you.

All I have ever wanted was for Edward to be happy with or without me. But I don't really see how this applies to anything at the moment.

Exactly you loved him enough to not be selfish and you but what you thought he needed before what you wanted. That's what im doing when I first started dating Edward he was so perfect and I was selfish. For some odd reason he wanted me and I wasn't going to question that even though I could tell he wanted you more I didn't want to lose him because I will never find a more perfect guy that Edward. I don't want to be selfish anymore I want Edward to be just as happy as I was when I was with him you are the one that can make him happy.

**Little bit longer than usual and I like it so yeah here it is. J Review and tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**Small Authors Note **

**Hey Having some form of writers block so sorry guys but don't think I will get the new chapters up till like sometime next week but how about instead of adding one ill add like 2 chapters to make up for the lost weeks. Really sorry guys but just have no "inspirational flow" But you guys could review and let me know some stuff that you think would be good for the next chapters and I will try to fit your ideas in Thanks **


End file.
